Nevermore Rant
by I.Am.Sorta.Normal
Summary: I loved Nevermore. It was a good ending, compared to the incredibly crappy books preceding it: Max, Fang, Angel. But I still had my issues with the book. You want to know? Just click on the little title... You know you want to. :D T for mild swearing. I swear when I'm angry. The Genre is Rant. Characters: ALL OF THEM.
1. Chapter 1

Before you read this, just be aware that I loved Neveremore more than any of the recent books. It's my favorite apart from the first four. But I have my issues with this book. Seriously, I do.

Dylan... Yikes. I totally think Dylan was the hero. THE hero of Nevermore. He saved the flock and Max and all that stuff. Yay!

But I'm kind of pissed off at JP because he's all like "Hey, let's add another love interest for Max and then not make her even fucking choose! She gets one as her boyfriend and one as her best friend! Everyone's fucking happy!"

FUCKING WRONG.

Okay, I have to say that I was a teeny tiny bit disappointed with JP's choice of outcome. I understand the apocolypse changed them and all, but for Dylan to just... Stop? Stop loving Max the way he'd been loving her for so long? I mean, yeah he loved her, but only as a protector and brother. This whole "Let's make out oh jaykay here's your boyfriend I trolled you I'm just your savior!" shit pissed me off. I could rant about it for days (I've been).

Oh and another thing. MAYA.

Freaking...

JP had NO right to just kill her off. Like, hey JP, remember how you made a love triangle (square?) with Max, Maya, Fang and Dylan? Well let's just screw all the build up of all the books and just fucking kill Maya and make Dylan her fucking brother. That solves everything.

Not cool, JP. Not cool.

So obviously I'm pissed. And since I like to rant, here's some more food for thought:

WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THE REST OF THE FLOCK?

I think JP lost sight of MR after book 2. Suddenly the whole series was based more on Max and Fang and all their teenagery-hormones then the relationships of the flock and the fight against evil. That stuff, which is practically the ESSENSE of MR, faded into the background. Yes, I agree it was awesome that Max and Fang finally got together, but JP was just plain mean, teasing us like that. And honestly, he could have done so much more with the relationships between the flock. How often did you see Gazzy and Angel talk? Gazzy and Max? Iggy and Max? It's like JP forgot about the family he made. He forgot that we would love the characters he created in the first few books, and by letting them die down, we'd be heartbroken.

I was so pissed when JP had the flock and Ella and Dr. M just LEAVE Max, Fang and Dylan. JP emphasized multiple times how important the flock's togetherness was, and how they'd always have each other's backs. But somehow, despite all this trust and all these bonds, the flock manages to just ditch Max in her greatest time, when she's facing her destiny? I just don't see how that would work.

Another thing that irked me: Fang's immortality thing was just stupid. There are tons of times I can name off the top of my head where it's like "Fang's gonna die oh crap no!"

1) On the Beach

2) Before Anne picks them up

Skipping ahead

3) WHEN FANG ACTUALLY FUCKING DIES IN THE LAB.

All of these examples are from before Fang is supposedly going to have immortality. Jeb says that Dr. G-H discovered it in recent tests. But that just doesn't add up. Fang was at the School for a long time. Oh, 10 years. So why, exactly, is it that 10 years of experimentation and tests couldn't find this gene but one test from a random doctor can? Doesn't make sense to me.

I also have to address the matter of unfinished business. I present to you my list of unfinishedness:

1) Sam? Wasn't he like supposedly stalking the flock in one of the later books?

2) Mr. Chu. Did he just go poof? Bye-bye?

3) CSM?

4) FANG'S FUCKING BLOG!

I want to let you guys know that Fang's blog was the best part of the series. It's also ridiculously important, because it adds to the characterization of Max, Fang, and a few select others.

And for the last book, JP decides to get rid of it. Fantabulous.

You have no idea how upset I was. So so do so so upset.

This is the first part of my rant. When I think of more it will go up. So be on the lookout.

Comment what you guys thought of 's itforedeck to you guys? Do you agree with me? Disagree? I wanna know, and I'll respond to anything you post in another chapter. I don't care if it's about bacon. I'lterrapins.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there. I'm back. And angry as ever.

I have more reasons to hate on Nevermore, even though I'm technically not HATING... whatever.

Let's look at JP's characters for a moment, one by one, shall we?

Max: Oooooohhhh boy. This chick just sort of pissed me off. No, actually, JP's plan for her pissed me off.

Let's take a trip down memory lane and look at when Max met Ella. Ella was being bullied by some guys and Max beat them up. Why? Because she cares about the underdog, having been one herself. She can relate and wants to spare anyone that. Max found her Mom and half-sister because she cared.

Snap back to the future. World's ending, and everyone's dying, and Max is making out with Fang in a fucking tree. Where's all that fucking care now?

Speaking of everyone dying, let's go through all these plans JP had to kill off the population that never came through:

1) By-Half Plan: Reduce world's population by two. No-go

2) The Doomsday group: 99% No fucking go.

3) Eliminate everyone but like ten people. Yay!

Not.

JP has some serious decision issues. One prime example is the explanation about world ending above. And here's another:

His fucking characters.

Max: we've covered this.

Fang: silent. Then super chatty and hot and heavy with Max. cue silence. Whoops.

Iggy: Well, I don't know, because guess who fucking didn't write shit about him?

Gazzy: Ditto

Nudge: She changed so much. It's not even funny. She was sweet, innocent and friendly. What's she at the end? FUCKING VICIOUS. WANTING TO GET RID OF HER DAMN WINGS.

Angel: We'll get back to her.

Dylan: See previous chapter.

Ella: Good guy. Then bad guy. "But oh wait, the masses hated Ella as a bad guy," JP thinks to himself. "Let's pretend she was brainwashed! Yeah!" Good guy

Dr. M: Ditto

Jeb: screw Jeb JP just completely fucked up that character

Back to Angel.

What was supposed to be: She's supposed to be Max's baby, the little girl who's still sweet and innocent and cute as a bunny even though she's been through countless tortures.

Reality: A really twisted seven year old who is smarter and more vicious than any of the scientists that hunted them. She switched times so many times I lost count.

Once again, JP realized how he'd screwed up and decided if he made Angel all good again, everything would be happy.

Did I mention she's the Voice?

That was just messed up.

Oh, and the messages the Voice gives Nudge and Gazzy and Iggy? I just wanted to ask JP WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? Note that moments after this is delivered, Fang comes back and they go off to have a private reunion. And you know who was the only one watching?

Right. The fucking creeper stalker Dylan.

Oh yes, and here's another bomb:

Niño Pierpoint? The rich millionaire that somehow the flock manages to contact every other second even though when Angel was lost there was no way to find her? Yeah. Totes believable, JP. Totes.

**Reply to Reviews: **

**Ripped and Tattered**: Tell me about it. I wanted to punch JP for the lame excuses of "conflict" he included. Like seriously, JP. PLEASE.

And someone must introduce me to this Good Lord of Pancakes. Sounds delicious (:

**Rubymaxlover**: I totally agree. Fang's immortality... Come now, JP. We're talking fiction, not impossible. And the whole bit where Max is "dead"... Didn't buy any of it. I actually skipped that part, to be honest.

**Iggyswritergurl**: I really want JP to write another series that focuses on Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. I'm seriously considering emailing him and being like "WRITE."

**Oncie's Sweetheart**: Yes, yes, yes. JP screwed over his series. Everybody hates him. Am currently collecting chainsaw and matches. If he goes MIA, you know what happened.

Tune in soon... There's more to come. This is sort of turning into a rant on the entire series, I hope you guys don't mind. Adios, and thanks for the support guys!


End file.
